Do I really love him?
by dontmesswithYami
Summary: Hey guys! I came up with a new title all by myself, sorry Lyny Angell! anyway its a new title but it is the same story and same plot. Notice: i will not update until i have atleast 6 reviews for chappie 9! R&R!
1. Chapter 1:The day we met

**My Brown-Eyed Girl (as told by Yugi)**

**By:dontmesswithYami **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I got dibs on Yami!**_

**Chapter 1: The day we met **

That's a day I'll never forget. Well besides when I finish the Millieum Puzzle and released the spirit of the Pharaoh. When I got my grandfather's soul by beating Pegasus in Duelists Kingdom, Joey's sister had her eye surgery, Yami winning Battle City and getting his memory back (A/N: yea for Yami!). Or the day she agreed to be my girlfriend. This one takes the cake.

It was just after Duelists Kingdom when we got close. My girlfriend, Tea, and I will never forget how we met. I was getting really frustrated with me not being able to solve the Puzzle (A/N: Yugi had been trying to solve the puzzle for eight years now). When after the normal run in with the bullies after school but this day I was having trouble getting up when, as she was walking by, she saw me. Helpless me, lying there covered in bruises and dirt, she cared for me and she didn't feel sorry for me like all the other people at school. This was genuine care and it was like she knew what I was going through. So after getting all the dirt off of me she helped me home.

(At home)

When I woke up I was in my bed with an almost finished puzzle on my nightstand and a note that read:

_Dear Yugi,_ (she knew my name!)

_I hope that you get to feeling better and don't worry I'll get that bully expelled for what he did to you _(I smiled)._ By the way my name's Tea_ (wow what a beautiful name!) _and I'm in your grade and in your 1st, 4th, 6th, and 7th period classes at school. I'll be seeing you at school! _

_Get well soon, _

_Tea Gardner _

_P.S. I love your home and your grandfather_

Sweet! She's in four of my classes at school, I thought. Then just out of the blue I knew how to finish the puzzle. So I grabbed it and the pieces and finished it but, _/OH CRAP, I'm missing the very last piece. Way to go smart one and you were so close to finishing it! Oh wait Joey/ _(A/n: remember all you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans that he starts off as a bully to Yugi.) _/must have taken today when he took it from me before school started. That jerk! I can't finish the Puzzle until I have that last piece of the puzzle/_ (A/n: no pun intended). _/If I could get up I'd go and get it myself but I'm really in too much pain to move. / _

**Moi: sorry but im redoing itbut its still the same plot! **

**Juju: whatever anyway R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search for the missing pu...

**Chapter 2: The search for the missing piece **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did Yami when be ALL mine! **_

"I see that your awake", said Solomon Mutou, my grandfather said, "so I take that you had a good night's sleep?" " Yea guess so," I said. " I'm so glad that girl…….. what's her name again?" asked grandpa." Tea?" I said. "Yea, Tea that's right. Anyway nice girl worried sick about you. Said something about getting a bully expelled. So have you finished it yet?" asked grandpa eyeing the puzzle that I was holding in my hands. "No, I'm missing one piece of the puzzle." I said looking at the floor.

"**WHAT! WHEN I GAVE YOU THAT PUZZLE IT HAD EVERY PIECE IN IT! AND YOUR TELLIN' ME THAT YOU LOST THE LAST PIECE OF THE PUZZLE! **Gezz I swear! (A/n: under his breath)" "Look when I get better. I'll go and find it. I promise just get off my back about it!" I said. With that grandpa walked out and I rolled over and thought about what the note said and what my grandfather had said.

_A few hours later_

"Yugi there's someone here to see you, actually two."said grandpa, "do you feel like seeing them?" "Ugh…. WHAT!" I said looking at the strange image that I had just seen on the wall (A/n: this is yugi's 1st 'encounter' with Yami). "Yugi?" said grandpa looking at me very strangely "Oh sorry, yea they can come up." I said feeling a little embarrassed (A/n: is there ever a time where he doesn't feel embarrassed?). "Hey Yugi! How are you feeling?" said Tea smiling brightly. " Hey, I'm fine a little sore but (sigh) life goes on right." I said_ / Her eyes are so pretty, such a deep chocolate brown and her smile is sparkling. /_ "Yugi? Are you ok? Did you hear what I said?" Tea asked. "Huh?" I said snapping back to reality. " I said that I brought someone here to apologize and he said that he had something to give you and that it was very important to you. "Oh, yea" I said a little uncertain.

" You can come in!" yelled Tea. In walked a brown-eyed, blonde haired sophomore. That I recognized as the person who attacked me in the alleyway. " Yugi, this is Joey. He has something to say and give you. Go on, go on." Tea urged. "Well, uh, look I'm sorry about everything, Tristin too. Well take this it belong to you," said Joey. I just stared at the missing piece. Was I dreaming? I must be dreaming he's not apologizing to me, is he? " Well, take it already!" Joey said;" I'm getting really uncomfortable". " Well thanks" I said very shocked but taking the piece from him "This really means a lot." " Don't mechuit" said Joey" what are friends for anyway?" With that he left. "Well I better go. I'll see ya tomorrow," said Tea." Yea see ya" I said " and Tea a lot." "Hey no problem. What are friends for (gee I wonder where she got that from?) and with a swish of her brown hair she was gone.


	3. chapter 3: The spirit of the Pharaoh rel...

**Chapter 3: The spirit of the Pharaoh released **

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. ("let me out!") oh, uh, that's not Yami screaming in the attic, I SWEAR! (eyes shifting) **_

After they left I just sat and starred at the missing puzzle piece. _/ Finally /,_ I thought, _/ after eight long years of frustration and staying up to all hours of the night. It's finally finished. /_ So with a nervous hand I placed the missing piece into the puzzle. Then all of a sudden it started to shine and rise. It scared me and yet I was interested. I had never seen an object in all my 15 years just glow and float. But suddenly it was over but I found myself for some reason on the floor. _/ Strange I don't remember being on the floor when I put the puzzle pieces in. What's going on?! /_

_The next day…….._

" Yugi, you better get or you'll be late to school again!" yelled grandpa a quarter till seven. "Okay, okay. I'm up!" I yelled back. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, tried to tidy up my hair a little bit but it didn't work, and went down stairs to get some breakfast before school. " So I see that you finished it finally." Said grandpa seeing the puzzle around my neck. " Yea, it took me long enough." I said as I dung into my cereal. "Remind me how long did it take you again to solve it? " asked grandpa. "Eight years." I said with a sigh" eight long grueling and frustrating years." " Okay, that what I thought. I just couldn't remember. I think that I lost count after the 5th year or so." said grandpa. "Grandpa" I said " you'd forget when to close the shop at night if I wasn't here to make sure you did." "Good point." Said grandpa laughing. " Crap! I'm going to be late for school if I don't get a move on.' I yelled looking at the clock on the wall. " I'll see ya later grandpa!" I yelled grabbing my bag and walking out the shop door. "Ok! Have a good day at school Yugi!" grandpa yelled back." I'll see ya after school!" I yelled as I shut the shop door. I started my 5-min. walk to school but little did I know that my puzzle and I would our first test.


	4. Chapter 4: The puzzle's 1st test

**Chapter 4: The Puzzle's 1st test **

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, pounding on my door " Let' Yami out please I'm begging you!" Trust me that's not Yugi pounding on my door, COME ON DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME! (eyes shifting again) I do own the attacks of the cards but I don't want to give the chapter away **_

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG! /oh man, I'm late for class again! /_ I thought as I ran to 1st period. " Your late again Mr. Mutou" said my teacher "Sorry but I had to go to my locker and get my books." I said out of breath. " Okay but try to get here a little earlier next time." " Okay I'll try," I said taking my seat.

_Same day after school_

Hey Yuge! Hey Yuge!" yelled Joey. " Hey Yugi, YUGI!" yelled Tea. "Hey Yugi, can you hear us?!" yelled Tristin. "Huh, what, Oh! Hey guys!" I yelled. " Yugi didn't you hear us calling you?" asked Tristin. "Yea I did. Sorry but I'm a little preoccupied," I said. " With what?" asked Tea, Joey, and Tristin in unison. " This " I said showing them the note that I had received earlier that week.

_Dear Yugi, _

_I challenge you to a duel this Friday at 7 o'clock. Meet me at the old Domino Train station and bring your best dueling skills and don't forget to bring your puzzle. _

" Wow Yugi whoever wrote the note must want your puzzle!" said Tea." What?" I said a little shocked " who would want my puzzle? Besides I just finished it last night." " When did you receive the note Yugi?" asked Joey a little consider. " I got it Monday. Why?" I said puzzled (no pun intended). " Yugi, you my be facing a duelist that has ESP! That's the only explanation of how the person knew that you had the puzzle and that you were going to complete it!" said Joey. " Well all the more reason to got see what the person wants with me and my puzzle. Besides I've never turned down a duel so I ain't starting now." I said feeling very dermindered to find out who the person is that wants my puzzle "don't worry Tea I'll be fine" I add seeing the look of fear in her eyes. " Alright be careful Yugi!" yelled all my friends. " Yugi wait!" yelled Tea. " What is it Tea?" I asked. " just be careful. Okay." asked Tea near tears." I'll be fine," I said wiping her tears and giving her a hug " Don't worry me and the puzzle will be fine I promise." " Okay" said Tea " Bye Yugi." _Oh please be careful  
Yugi._ Tea thought urgently.

(A/n: Yami, / Yugi) _Yugi are you sure that we want to this?_ asked Yami, who appeared beside me in his ''spirit form'' (A/n: Yami only appears lie this when no one else is around) _/Yes/_ I said as we walked together to the old train station _/You always, well since I have put the puzzle together and we have gotten to know each other, /_ said Yugi _/to always expect a duel especially if has something to do with the puzzle.Yes I know but I just don't want you to get hurt anymoreI know that's why you are going to be the one duelingI figured thatare you ready Yami 'cause we're herebring it on!_

**''So you finally decided to show up, huh Yugi?" said the man. "** What do you want with my puzzle and me?!" I yelled defesinfly**. "Want? I simply want the power it holds." Said the man " well let's begin shall we?" "** Bring it on!"

**_YU-GI-OH!_**

"Time to get this show on the road!" said Yami drawing five cards.

(Yugi: 2000 Man: 2000)

**"I'll lay two magic cards on the field and I'll play harpie's brother in defense mode. Your turn. " said the man.** " The duel just started and your already on the defensive" Yami said "Well I have the cards in my hand that will make this duel a short one." "First I'll play one card face down and then I'll play PRINCESS OF TSURUGI!" **" Why play her she's so weak?!" yelled the man. "** Well take a look at your LPs (A/n: incase you don't that means Life Points)"

(Yugi:2000 Man:1000)

**" WHAT I JUST LOST 1000 LPs! BUT WHY!""** It's Princess of Tsurugi's special effect. For every magic card on the field you lose 500 LPs" _oh man the duel just started and I'm already behind the man thought. This could be trouble. _**"I switch Harpie's brother to attack mode and use him to attack Princess of Tsurugi! Harpie's brother attack with Tornado Wind! **

(Yugi:800 Man:1000)

_**What **_

**_He doesn't look fazed by the attack! Thought the man. Huh, I wonder what he's planning? _"** I lay one card face down and end my turn: said Yami with a smirk on his face. **"That face down card won't stand a chance against cyber falcon! Cyber falcon attack that face now card with metallic claw slash!"** " Man you're as dumb as you look. Reveal face down card!" **" Oh no Ameba!"** "That's right and since you attacked me it takes out 2000 of your LPs. Bringing your LPs down to 0."

(Yugi:800 Man:0)

" **Noooooooo!" **" Next time think about who you duel." said Yami with a look of safication on his face. Laughing manicly "I'm not defeated yet Yugi. We will meet again that I can guarantee and you won't be so lucky and I will gain your puzzle and the power of the Pharaoh!" (A/n: he's being mind-controlled by guess who?) " Who are you and what do you want with my puzzle?" yelled Yami glaring at the man. " You will see soon enough Pharaoh, soon enough" And with that I changed back to myself and with one final look back I walked away thinking to myself. _/What a strange guy , huh Yami?Yes, but we need to be on alert, Yugi. Something tells me that he means buisinessOkay Yami/ _


	5. Chapter 5:All just a memory

**moi:** hey guys! Yea marching season is finally over! does a happy dance so I'll hopefully be able to update faster but I'm trying out for the spring play but I'll try my hardest to update!

**Juju:** oh quit making excuses and get on with the story and disclaimer!

**moi: **okay rolles eyes I don't own YGO! If I did I a) wouldn't be writing this b) I'd be married to Yami

**Juju: **ummm… no I'd be the one married to him.

**moi: **no that would be me!

**Juju: **I'm the yami here!

**moi: **so that qualifies you to like him?

**Juju: **huh? Yea! Yami and Yugi walk in

**Yami/Yugi: **huh? Hey guys what's up?

**moi: **ooh huh we were just about to start the story right Juju?

**Juju: **huh? Yea! We were just about to start! eyes shifting nervously

**Yami/Yugi:** whatever. both roll eyes

**_Chapter 5: All just a memory _**

"Yugi, hello? Are you there?" asked Tea. " Huh what?" I said snapping out of my trip down memory lane. " I was just talking to Yami that's all" " Oh well are you ready to go?" asked Tea. " yea come on I'll walk you home," I said. "Yugi do you like me?" asked Tea a few minutes later. "Yea I do, why?" I asked curiously. "Well you just seem really out of it," said Tea "like you have something else on your mind." Well its just that the threat of someone taking my puzzle is really eating away at me" I said. "I was just making sure that you weren't seeing anyone else, " said Tea. " Do you not trust me Tea?" I asked with tears in my eyes. " Oh never mind. Just forget what I said. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" said Tea looking away and going into her house. "Yea, see ya." I said walking down the street to my house. /Tea sure is acting weird, I wonder why? /

**_The next day after school…….._**

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_ / Finally another day of school over! Now to get home to Grandpa and Yami and help them with the shop as soon as I can get my homework done/ "Hey Yugi" said Ryou "wait up, we want to ask you something!" "Hey Ryou, hey guys," I said cheerfully. " Yugi, are you and Tea are coming over to my house to watch movies," asked Tristin. " I might be able to come but I have to go help Grandpa and Yami with the shop, but I'll ask!" I replied. " Well call me if you and Tea are coming. Okay?" " Okay I'll see ya later guys and I'll call you, Tristin, if me and Tea are coming!" I yelled running into the game shop.

**_Later that evening………_**

" That was a delious dinner, grandpa" I said clearing the table. " Thank you, Yugi. I quite agree," said Grandpa. "Well I'm going up to call Tea." I said. Yami was standing in a conor and just rolled his eyes (A/n: yami thinks that Tea doesn't really love yugi and is seeing someone else). " Okay but is all of your homework done? "asked grandpa. "Yes, sir," I said. "Good and since you have been a big help today and have done all of your homework, you may go to Tristin's party tonight" "Yes! Thanks Grandpa!" I said running to give him a big hug. "I'll go call Tristin NOW!" "Okay" "I'll be upstairs if you need me!" I yelled running up the stairs. " I swear that boy has so much energy! I don't know where he gets it." Said grandpa under his breath.

**_In my room…………_**

"Hello may I please speak to Tea?" I said into the telephone. " I'm sorry Tea isn't here she's babysitting but can I take a message?" said Mrs. Gardner. "Okay, well it's Yugi and I was just wondering whether or not she was coming to Tristin's party" I replied dully. " Well I'm sorry that you missed her but I'll give her the message as soon as she gets in." "Okay, thanks, bye" I said feeling dejected and hung up the phone. /Babysitting since when did Tea start babysitting?/ " Good question " said Yami said as he heard my thought "Yami do think that Tea's cheating on me?" " It's a possibility." "But why?" " I can't answer that, Yugi. You will have to ask **_her _**that, not me" "Okay I better get ready for the party." Yea that's a good idea"

**moi:** another chapter done!

**Juju: **yea wonder how long it will take you to update again.

**moi:** yea well my reviewers are patient and they can wait for the next update.

**Juju:** well why don't you give them a chapter preview?

**moi:** okay here's a chapter preview!

_Chapter preview: I ran away in tears trying to erase what I just saw. "Yugi, please wait I can explain everything!" "When Tea, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME! WHEN YOU DUMPED ME!" "Please Yugi I can explain!" " No Tea I have seen everything, you don't love me anymore. That's why you have been so secretive with me and not talking to me. So if you would rather go out with him rather than me, fine IT'S OVER!" And with that I run the rest of the way home leaving a stunted Tea behind. _

**moi:** so there you go! A chapter preview! Anyway Juju, Yugi, and Yami tell them what to do!

**Juju, Yugi, and Yami: **PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Tea's Secret Part I

** Thanks to all of my reviewers! I really like all the reviews that I get since I'm still new at this. Oh, and a note to all of the fans of the YugiTea pairings I'm sorry I'm changing the pairings but don't worry she'll still be in it! She just won't be with Yugi. So if you have any ideas of whom Tea could be paired with please tell me! YOU WILL GET CREDIT IF I USE YOUR IDEA!**

Yugi: Yes! does a happy dance

Yami: Yes! Now I get to spend more time with my koi…. (Yugi gives Yami a funny look)…I mean…my hikari… yea that's it!

Juju: Getting back to reality, hey hikari…

Moi: WHAT! You aren't going to say that you want to be my koi are you? (starts backing away)

Juju: No…(looks at moi with a funny look) I was just going to remind you about who you are decading this chapter to.

Moi: Oh. (looks at floor) This chapter is decaded to the resident freshman drama queen and future English major of Briarcrest Christian High School (plays a fanfare) LYNY ANGELL!

Yugi: That's not very nice to say! Lyny Angell is a very good writer.

Yami: She knows. It's a joke and don't worry she'll get it.

Yugi: okay, Yami! (gives Yami a hug)

Juju: yuck hikari/yami love!

Moi: JUJU DON'T GIVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AWAY OR THE READERS WON'T READ AND I WON'T GIVE REVIEWS! (runs off and cries)

Yugi and Yami: Nice Job Juju!

Juju: oh well she'll come back she has to do the disclaimer.

Moi: (yells from mine and Juju's room) NO I'M NOT COMING OUT! YUGI AND YAMI DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Yugi and Yami: dontmesswithYami doesn't own YGO!

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: So quit bugging us!

Juju: (out the window) That means all you lawyers need to leave be4 I send you to the Shadow Realm!

Yami: (to Yugi) Oh, she's good.

Yugi: Whatever. On with the fic!

Key: /…. / Yugi to Yami

…Yami to Yugi

_**  
**_

_**Chapter 6: Tea's secret Part I **_

_ -ding dong- _"I'll get it!" I heard Joey yell. _opens door_ " Hey Yugi! Where's Tea?" asked Joey. "Babysitting" I replied with look of sadness in my eyes I walk into Joey's apartment. "BABYSITTING! That's a lame excuse for not wanting to come," said Tristin sitting down and handing me something to drink. " Yea, I get this sneaking suspicion that she's cheating on me. Yami, too" I said. "Well if she is then she's crazy," said Yami suddenly appearing beside me. "Whoa, Yami way to nearly give me a heart attack!" said Tristin nearly dropping the drinks he was holding. " Sorry Tristin. I'll give more of a warning next time," said Yami sitting beside me and putting his arm around me.

Yugi looks beautiful. But then again he always looks great. Oh, what am I thinking he loves Tea not some 5000 year old spirit like me" Yami?" I said as I unknowingly snapping out of a daydream about moi (A/n: for all you people who don't know French or could care less, that means 'me')

" Sorry aibou. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing I'll tell you when we get home"

"Okay"

And with that we turn our attention back to the movie. Unaware that I was about to receive the biggest shock of my 15 year old life.

_**After the party… **_

"Bye"

"See ya!"

"See ya Monday guys!"

"Thanks for coming! See ya'll on Monday!"

"K'bye!"

"Hey Yuge, can I talk to you? asked Joey as I was walking out the door. "Sure, Joey what is it?" I asked looking at my blonde-haired friend. "Well it's just that you seemed a little down at the party. Is anything wrong? Does it have to do with Tea?" asked my concerned friend. "Well yes something is wrong. Remember when I told you that Tea didn't come because she was _curls 1st two fingers into quote marks_ 'babysitting' _puts hands down_?"

_Flashback_

_ -Ding, Dong- " I'll get it!" I heard Joey yell. -opens door- "Hey Yugi! Where's Tea?" asked Joey. "Babysitting" I replied with a look of sadness in my eyes. "Babysitting?! That's a lame excuse for not wanting to come."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh yea! Jeez I can be such a dumb blonde sometimes," said Joey smacking his hand on his forehead. "Yea you can." I said with a smile on my face, "Well I better get going I told Grandpa that I would be home by midnight. See ya later!" "Bye Yugi!" Joey yelled as I began my 15-minute walk home. (A/n: pretty safe neighborhood don't you think? Yami: wow that was random. Moi: shut up.) But little did I know that Yami's suspicions and mine would be confirmed.

Moi: (comes out of room drying tears) so (sniff) did everyone enjoy the fic? (sniff)

Yami: yea

Yugi: I scared.

Yami: why hikari?

Yugi: I'm afraid of what the authoress with do to you and me.

Yami: oh well she won't do anything to harm you, RIGHT? (turns and glares at moi)

Moi: why would I want to hurt Yugi? (does an innocent look)

Yugi: she has a point.

Yami: yea I guess. I wouldn't trust that look that she was giving Yugi, though

Juju: don't worry Yami she won't hurt Yugi. I'll make sure of that. (glares at moi)

Moi: WHAT?! (does another innocent look)

Yami: hope ya'll enjoy this cliffie!

Moi: took the words right out of my mouth.

Yugi: please R and R! So I can find out whether or not I get hurt! (does the chibi eyes at all reviewers)

Juju: PLEASE REVIEW SO YUGI WILL QUIT DOING HIS CHIBI EYES! (Yugi looks at Juju with the chibi eyes and starts chasing her around the room) PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS MADNESS!

Yami: -- no comment

Moi: just review so Juju can have her sanity back.

Juju: (from the other side of the room in a corner) yes PLEASE SAVE ME! SAVE ME FROM "THE EYES"!

Moi: don't ask just review please. We all want Juju sane again. Also I'll try to update be4 I go out of town but no guarantees!


	7. Chapter 7: Tea's Secret Part II

dontmesswithYami: hey guys! I'm back! This might be the last update before I go on choir tour with my church but don't worry I hope to update when I get back.

Juju: so you are going to a mean authoress and leave your readers in suspense until you update, right?

Yami: of course, she will. She is the authoress and she can do that if she wants to!

dontmesswithYami: he has a point there Juju.

Juju: whatever hikari. Just get on with the story.

dontmesswithYami: I was just about to start it. So anyway here is the oh, so fun……. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: What I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! WHAT! clutches heart in shock my dream IT IS RUINED! Oh well I get over it, dries tears eventually.

Chapter 7: Tea's secret Part II

"Hey Yami are ya still there?" I asked, "You are being very quiet." "Oh I'm just

thinking that's all" said Yami not looking at me directly. "Are you sure? You look very

distracted" I said. _/ Man is this the first time that I have actually looked and seen how _

_good Yami looks at night? Well he looks good in any light but especially at night with _

_the moon shining down on his face. Man, it gives me the shivers. Wait I'm in love with _

_Tea! Aren't I? I'm so confused! Can I love him and love her at the same time? I don't _

_anymore, I just so confused! Can anyone help me/_ I had unknowingly left the link open

so Yami heard everything and was now giving me a very confused look. "What? Do I

have something on my face?" I asked. "Yes, aibou. You have something all over your

face." Said Yami laughing as I tried even harder to get the non-existing thing off my

face. "No you really don't have anything on your face, I was just kidding Yugi." Yami

said still laughing. "That was not a very nice joke, Yami" I said pretending to pout. " I'm

sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" said Yami. "Of course." "Thanks." We gave each other

a hug and kept walking back home to the Kame Game Shop.

A few minutes later 

" Hey who is that up ahead?" Yami asked as we turn up the alleyway, the shortest

route home. " I don't know let's go see" I said running up ahead. "YUGI, NO!" Yami

yelled but I didn't hear him. **/ I have a bad feeling about this b/c I think I know who it **

**was that we saw. She's not 'babysitting' unless the term has a new meaning / **(A/n:

I'm so wrong) But when I got there I wish I had heard Yami calling me because it would

have saved me a lot of pain and hurt from what I saw and my life would have never been

the same again.

dontmesswithYami: so I hoped that you liked that chapter! Sry to leave you in suspense

it's just so much fun,though! I know I'm a mean authoress.

Yugi: hey authoress don't you have something else to say?

dontmesswithYami: Oh yea! smacks forehead I would just like to say thanks to the few reviewers that I got reviews from for last chapter. hands them plushes of their favorite characters from their favorite anime(s) and to the rest of you PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting them so if you want me to update faster please go to the box at the bottom of the screen select "Submit Review" and hit the little box that says "Go" and send me your review! Thanks! 

Juju: ya'll please send her a review so she can quit begging!


	8. Chapter 8: Tea's Secret Revealed

Moi: hey guys I'm back! Sry for the long wait for this chappie but I have been working so I haven't had the time to update. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

_Disclaimer: Hey where are my papers that say I own YGO? I CAN'T FIND THEM! Juju whispers something in my ear Oh, nervous laugh well it seems that I don't own YGO! Oh well, I can always dream, right?_

Chapter 8: Tea's secret revealed 

" Hey Tea!" I yelled running up to the shadow that we had seen earlier.

"Yugi, WAIT!" Yami yelled but, of course, being the smart that I am I didn't hear him.

As I turned the corner, I received the worst shock of my life. There,WAIT, is she kissing another guy? But why! I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and start to fall.

" Yugi! Where are you!" I could hear Yami yelling my name but I didn't respond. I felt my heartbreak into a million pieces as Tea just stood there kissing this guy.

_/Did she ever have feelings for me/ _I thought_ / Or was she only going out with me to get to Yami./ _I decided that the latter was most likely true. But I could understand why. I mean Yami's everything I'm not. He's brave, courageous, fearless, strong and, hell, he's even better **_LOOKING _**than I am! How can I compete with someone like him! As I sat there, with tears streaming down my face, Tea finally had enough knowledge to know when to stop kissing and notice that she and that "boyfriend" had to stop making out and look around.

"OMG! Yugi," said Tea sounding surprised, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you really aren't 'babysitting' and was in the middle of a make-out session before you noticed me." I said with tears running down my face.

" Oh Yugi. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that you would mind," she said looking down at the ground.

"Tea, I'm going to leave. Call me okay?" said the man that she had been making-out with.

"Okay, see ya!" and with a kiss good-bye, he was gone.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you not tell me that you were breaking up with me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you! I love you, Yugi."

"I find that hard to believe but I don't know what to believe, Tea, I have been hurt to many times to know what is a fake and what is real anymore! You have really hurt me, I hope that you know that Tea, because it's over," I said with tears falling and as I started to walk away, I turn my head and say to her, " I really loved you, Tea but I guess that I wasn't good enough. I wish the best of luck to you and your new 'boyfriend' " and with that, I walked away from the one and last woman that I ever loved. Because from then on I **NEVER** liked another girl ever again.

**Moi: There you have it. The 8th chapter is up. I hope that you like it! BTW if anyone has any ideas for the 9th chapter I'm open to ideas b/c I have writer's block on this story but I have a Left Behind one-shot that I have written but have not typed it yet. So, be looking for that in the very near future! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Why?

**Moi:** hey guys, I'm back! I would like to say thanks to my ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER……….. Lyny Angell! Thank you Lyn! To the rest of you, please review or I will stop updating! Sorry guys but it is very frugrating to spend the time writing, typing, and posting if ya'll aren't going to review it. takes a deep breath sorry but that just had to come out. Anyway, here is chapter 9!

_**Chapter 9: Why? **_

I ran away and I didn't even know where I we going. I just kept running, running from the pain that she had just caused me. _/Why/_ I thought _/Why did I have to fall for that bitch! I'm such a sap. I vow from this day forward I will never like anyone man or woman. / _These thoughts just kept running through my head as I ran. I tried to come up with reasons of why to make me feel better but all that did was make me cry even harder. _/I'm nothing/ _I couldn't help thinking as the Kame Game Shop came into view. Finding the door locked, I reach my keys, unlock the door and try to enter as quietly as possible. As I enter, I hear a voice calling out my name.

"Yugi, yugi! WAIT!" I turn to the direction of the voice and see Yami, out-of-breath, running towards me. "OMG! Yami! Did you run all the way here? I'm so sorry!" I say as I run over to help him into the shop. "No, I took the bus, got here but decided to run around the block a few times before going," seeing the hurt look on my face he quickly adds, "What! I was just kidding! Hello, sarcastism at 12 o'clock! I was just trying to make you feel better. Did it work?" he asks. I can't stay mad with Yami around. "Thanks Yami. I really needed that." I say, quickly give him a hug goodnight, and go up to get ready for bed. _/ Did something happen or was I dreaming? Did he just give me a hug, my shy, little Yugi/ _thought Yami as he got up to re-lock the door and also go up to get ready for bed.

**Moi:** sorry for the short chappie but I just felt like it should end here, so if you don't like it deal with it. Anyway, please R&R! I love getting reviews so if you read this please tell me what you think even if it is "I love it." or "I hate it." gets down on knees and begs PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE ATLEAST 6 REVIEWS AND IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE TRY TO HELP ME THINK OF A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY! Thank you! Merci! Gracias! (can't of any other languages to say, "thank you" in.)


End file.
